No quiero llorar más
by Mihara E
Summary: [YAOI SONGFIC] Despues de la muerte de Camus, Milo se hunde en la depresión. Todas las noches, cuando cree estar solo, un cosmo lo arropa y lo acompaña. Un cosmo frío. Helado. Camus... ¿eres tú? [Milo x Camus x Hyoga]


**_Este es un fanfiction YAOI y como tal, narra y describe relaciones amorosas y sexuales entre hombres. Si no estás cómodo con el tema o te desagrada, puedes retirarte. No acepto reclamos.

* * *

_**

"No quiero llorar más..."

by Emiko Mihara

Aquí estoy. Otra vez viendo hacia arriba. Es de noche y todos duermen. Je, todos menos yo, obviamente. El cielo esta muy negro...

Parece como si tu constelación fuera la única capas de brillar a través de esta casi total oscuridad.

Mi mirada esta perdida nuevamente. Mis manos te buscan, sin encontrarte y mi corazón te anhela dolorosamente...

Ya pasó un mes...

Un largo e interminable mes...

Un mes, desde que tu cosmos, ardió por ultima vez...

Un mes, desde la última vez que oí mi nombre salir como un suspiro de tus labios, después de besarlos...

Un mes, desde que nuestra miradas se cruzaran y yo me viera reflejado en tus ojos, cálidos solo para mí...

Un mes... Un largo e interminable mes...

_**Cuanto tiempo sin vernos a la cara.**_**_  
_**_**Si hoy tan solo te pudiera acariciar.**_**_  
_**_**Ay, te extraño tanto, tanto, corazón,**_**_  
_**_**Que no sabes...**__  
__  
_Recuerdo el tono de tu voz, como si pudiera oírlo ahora. Justo a mi lado. Nuestra última discusión. Recuerdo muy bien como reíste después de que fuera yo el que se disculpara y también recuerdo muy bien tus palabras...

"Eres demasiado bueno... Muy débil, Milo."

Pero ahora te pregunto... Cierro mis puños con fuerza, y te pregunto...

Si yo era el débil... Si de los dos, yo era el más débil... Entonces, te pregunto¿Porqué? Si el débil era yo, entonces¿Porqué yo sobreviví y tú...? Y tú... ¿PORQUÉ TUVISTE QUE MORIR TÚ¿PORQUÉ TÚ Y NO YO?

_**Todo pasa tan deprisa en estas calles.**_**_  
_**_**En un cerrar de ojos, todo termino.**_**_  
_**_**Yo no sé por que te fuiste sin decir:**_**_  
_**_**Adiós...**__  
__  
_Caigo de rodillas al piso. Lo golpeó con los puños, hasta sentir algo de dolor. Me abrazo a mi mismo y siento mis ojos humedecer... No quiero. ¡No quiero!

¡DEMONIOS¡NO QUIERO LLORAR OTRA VEZ!

Lo odio.

¡Lo odio!

¡Y también te odio a ti!

¡Te odio por que tú eres la causa!

Todas las noches es igual. Me siento en la puerta de atrás, observando tu templo y la escalera... Esperando... Esperando que vuelvas. Todas las noches... desde que te fuiste...

_**¿Porqué te vas?**_**_  
_**_**¿Porqué te vas?**_**_  
_**_**Cuando te quiero**_**_  
_**_**de más..**__  
__  
_Dejo que el aire regrese a mi cuerpo. Sigo arrodillado en el suelo, respirando entre sollozos, intentando tranquilizarme. Me pongo de pie, tambaleándome, al tiempo que seco mis lagrimas. Ya es tarde. Necesito descansar...

Marcho entre las columnas de mi templo. Mis pasos resonando tristemente en la oscuridad y el silencio. Me dejo caer en mi cama. Cierro los ojos. Abrazo la almohada.

No quiero llorar más...

_**Me hace falta tu calor, aquí en mi cama.**_**_  
_**_**Sin tu sonrisa, cielo, el sol se me apago.**_**_  
_**_**Ya no sé si es mejor morirme de amor.**_**_  
_**_**No sé...**_

Aprieto la almohada contra mi pecho. Intento contener la respiración.

Pero cuando comienzo a sentirme mareado, abro la boca a más no dar, y respiro con ansias.

Siento un aroma... Embriagante. Dulce. Tu aroma.

Arrojo la almohada lo más fuerte y lejos que puedo. Mis ojos se humedecen de nuevo. Me doy vuelta, con el rostro contra el colchón.

Tu aroma sigue ahí también. Me levanto, colérico.

¿Es que acaso está en todos lados?

¿No hay un lugar en donde no exista tu recuerdo?

¿Un lugar en donde pueda descansar sin llorar por vos?

_**¿Porqué te vas?**_**_  
_**_**¿Porqué te vas?**_**_  
_**_**Cuando te quiero**_**_  
_**_**de más..**_**_  
_**  
Corro por mi templo.

Reviso cada pasillo. Tú estas ahí.

Cada habitación. Tú estas ahí.

Azoto puertas. Tú sigues ahí.

Golpeo paredes. Tú sigues ahí.

Arrojo muebles. Tú sigues ahí.

¿Es que acaso estas en todos lados?

Grito con todas mis fuerzas, hasta casi no tener voz.

Grito que te odio... Tú sigues ahí.

Grito que te extraño... Tú sigues ahí.

Grito que te amo... Tú sigues ahí.

Aún con la indignación. No quiero llorar.

Aún con la ira. No quiero llorar.

No quiero llorar... Pero mis ojos me traicionan de nuevo...

Regreso a mi habitación. Me paro frente a la ventana y miro tu templo otra vez.

Ya no lo soporto.

Tu mismo lo dijiste. Soy débil. Ahora te respondo:

"Sí. Sí, Camus. Soy débil... ¡Soy débil!"

Levanto mi brazo derecho... Susurro unas palabras... Elevo mi cosmos... Derramo unas lagrimas...

... Todo, por ultima vez.

_**Dile al cielo que no puedo.**_**_  
_**_**Dile que no sé vivir sin ti.**_**_  
_**_**Eso pasa por quererte de más.**_**_  
_**_**Dile que es mejor morirme de amor...**_**_  
_**  
Quiero hacerlo. Voy a hacerlo. Voy a atravesar mi pecho con Antares...

Voy a hacerlo...

_**¿Porqué te vas?**_**_  
_**_**¿Porqué te vas?**_**_  
_**_**Cuando te quiero**_**_  
_**_**de más..**__  
_  
No puedo.

No puedo porque, como todas las noches, tú me detienes. Y no lo entiendo. ¿Quién te dio esa libertad¿Por qué me atas a la vida con estas cadenas de hielo?

¿PORQUÉ TU COSMOS REGRESA PARA ESTO?

¿POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAS MORIR Y VOLVER TU LADO?

_**¿Porqué te vas?**_**_  
_**_**¿Porqué te vas?**_**_  
_**_**Cuando te quiero**_**_  
_**_**de más..**__  
_  
Estoy cansado. Cansado de llorar, al menos por esta noche. Esta amaneciendo, pero el día que nace hoy, será tan negro como la noche pasada para mi, por que otra vez me detuviste.

Me acuesto en mi cama y cierro los ojos. Siento tu cosmos rodearme.

Me siento muy adormecido y cansado. Acaricias mi rostro, borrando mis lagrimas. Murmuro tu nombre, pero no me respondes.

Sé que eres tú, Camus. Y créeme que no entiendo por que lo haces...

¿Porqué regresas al amanecer, cuando estoy demasiado cansado para verte?

¿Por qué no me respondes cuando te llamo?

Estoy demasiado cansado. Tu cosmos frío me adormece aún más de lo que estoy. Y sé que cuando despierte, ya no estarás ahí... Pero al menos me quedan... estas caricias.

Susurro de nuevo tu nombre y un gracias, justo antes de quedarme dormido...

**»»»«««**

Te has quedado dormido por fin...

Acaricio tu rostro una vez más, terminando de borrar esas lagrimas que tanto te lastiman. ¿Porqué Milo?

¿Porqué?

¿No entiendes que él no puede volver? Aún cuando él quisiera y sé que quiere, no puede regresar...

Mi maestro no puede regresar.

Sé que no tengo ningún derecho sobre ti. Aún amándote como te amo, tu ni siquiera sabes de mi existencia.

Desde que tome su lugar, te he cuidado. No por que él me lo pidiera antes de morir, no se trata de eso. Te cuido por que no quiero perderte.  
No soportaría eso. No soy tan fuerte como tú.

Todas las noches lloras su nombre. Y yo estoy aquí, oculto entre las sombras de tu templo, esperando que lo intentes otra vez.

Siempre te detengo en el último segundo. No quiero que te hagas daño pero, no puedo evitar pensar en si con esto, no te estoy lastimando más.

¿Te estoy lastimando, Milo?

De nuevo dices su nombre... ¿Estas así de mal que aún confundes mi cosmos con el recuerdo del suyo?

Me levanto lentamente de tu lado. Por hoy ya no me necesitas. Salgo lentamente de tu templo. En silencio. Comienzo a subir los escalones, pero antes del primer rellano, miro hacia atrás.

No te preocupes.

Volveré esta noche. Siempre lo hago. Aunque ahora no sé si pensar que no debería de hacerlo.

¿Soy egoísta por atarte así a la vida?

¿Hago mal obligándote a quedarte en mi mundo, lejos de él?

No lo sé.

"No quiero llorar más..."

-OWARI-

* * *

"Saint Seiya" © Kurumada Masami, 1986 

"¿Por qué te vas?" © Maná, 2004

"No quiero llorar más..." © Emiko Mihara, 2005


End file.
